Correcting the Path
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Her father was a traitor who gave his life for her and she grew up wishing for her hero. 19 years later, Avery Ward is given the chance to go back in time and undo everything: HYDRA's capture of SHIELD, the betrayal of her father and the heartbreak of her mother. Can she succeed or will her attempts be in vain? Sequel to Second Chance at Redemption
1. A Trip into the Past

Correcting the Path

Disclaimer: I own Avery and perhaps some of her backstory.

Spoilers: AU now, read **A Second Chance at Redemption** first or you'll be lost...

* * *

19 Years After A Second Chance at Redemption

* * *

The sound of footsteps didn't make the agent punching the bag turn, her punches and kicks hard and on purpose. Black locks were tied back in a ponytail and she wore a tank and sweats, ignoring the other agents working out around her. The sound of the footsteps stopping and a clearing of her throat made her turn to see Maria Hill, the middle-aged Director of SHIELD.

"What can I do for you Director Hill?"

"You've been recruited into Project Pathfinder, report tomorrow at 0500 to receive your orders." Hill held out a file and the agent took it. "This is a second chance for us all Avery and you're who I've chosen to give it back."

Avery looked down at the file in her hands, "why me? As far as anyone is concerned, I'm a disaster waiting to happen. After what happened ten years ago when I killed my mother and Agent Coulson, how can you trust me with something as powerful as Pathfinder?"

Hill turned back around and looked at her, "because you're the light in the darkness that we need. You can turn the tide of the war, you did but it was too late. This time, you can save both your parents and SHIELD from destruction instead of harming them. Accept your mission Agent Ward and you can change everything."

* * *

In her quarters, Avery Ward looked at herself in the mirror to see the reality of who she was. Her black hair and nose as well as her cheekbones indicative of a father she never knew, one she'd believed a hero till she read a letter at the age of 9 to know he'd betrayed them all. His promises of loving her etched into her memory, she felt as if she actually believed it because everyone said it was true, but was it? Her eyes and body all her mother, a mother who she had killed in a fit of rage at the tender age of 9. She never quite could forget the blue wave of energy that had dispelled from her hands and all but sucked the life from her mother's body. She'd been declared Asgardian by Thor himself and had told her, though only an eighth-Asgardian she was more powerful than most.

She was neither strong nor powerful like Asgardians but she was molded from the blood of greatness. Upon a visit from Lady Sif herself, Avery had been told she was created from a mix of love and rage, specifically Berserker rage. She was human to the core of her being but she was truly an 0-8-4 like her mother had been labelled.

Allowing herself to collapse into bed, Avery looked to her side table to see the picture of her parents playing battleship. They looked as if they were enjoying themselves and it was her aunt who gave her the picture after her mother's death, stating that the picture defined exactly who her parents were. Everyone swore her parents loved each other despite the betrayal that occurred between them and she still remembered the smiles on her mother's face when telling stories of her father.

Closing her eyes, she quickly opened them at the image of her mother's life being sucked from her. She was quickly up and hitting her personal punching bag again, trying to drown out the cries from her memories. Her own personal cries along with the comforting arms of her family haunted her as she should have been killed the moment she murdered her own mother. Instead they comforted her and brought her up as if it didn't affect them.

* * *

Arriving at Project Pathfinder, she found her former surrogate aunt working with her partner. Fitzsimmons were still a team and really never went anywhere without the other in tow, considering the two had married when she'd been 3 she wasn't surprised. They actually changed their surnames to Fitzsimmons so their names were officially combined. It was cute when you thought of it but at the same time kind of their own strange brand of weird.

"Ah there you are." Jemma looked at her and smiled, instantly hugging her and she reciprocated just to not put them off. She rarely talked to her family anymore, not since she'd become an agent. "My how you have grown, looking just like your mum and dad that's for sure."

"Aunt Jemma, please." Avery sat down on a lab stool and smiled at them. "I really don't like talking about them."

Her good poor Uncle Leo rounded the table and smiled, "well soon you'll be talking to them. I assume Agent Hill informed you of your mission?"

"Yeah, get assigned to Agent Coulson's team after my mother gets shot. Assist in the take down of Lorelei, take out Garrett and get word to Director Hill of the list of HYDRA agents while keeping my father out of it all. Basically redirect his attention to my mother and lay his loyalties to her." Avery sighed and folded her arms, "Hill's plan is more like a matchmaking trip than anything."

Jemma chuckled, "perhaps in a way but the important thing is to direct your father's attention onto your mother so he forms an attachment and breaks the one with former Agent Garrett."

"First thing is first," Leo smiled at her and put a metal bracelet around her wrist. "Lady Sif sent it herself, said it would maintain your health during the transport back. It's Asgardian and tailored specifically to the wearer so if you lose it, don't worry about it."

"Fifteen milligrams of Phentobylorin, to keep the mind from deteriorating during travel. Due to your unique genetic heritage, both Lady Sif and Thor are sure you won't have any nasty effects but they did warn that aiding your mind was a good idea anyways." She injected Avery in the neck and smiled. "Most of all, remember who you are Avery and that this mission could change the tides of war."

Avery stood and looked at the two, "it could also prevent me from being born."

"Possibly but we'll never know." Leo walked over to the hooded device that sat on the counter and removed the glowing circlet from inside. "It's a one way trip, remember that."

"I'm aware." She took the circlet and placed it on her head, closing her eyes as she thought of the exact year that Hill had directed her think of. She whispered the words that had been inscribed on the alien tech when they'd found it years before. "Time of past, time of old take me to the unknown. Time of past, time of old take me to the unknown. Time of past, time of new take me to the unknown."

The circlet began to glow before a light shown and seconds later Avery was gone, the circlet on the ground. Leo picked it up and placed it back in its case. "Hope she made it."

* * *

Two Weeks Before SHIELD Civil War, 2014

* * *

Looking around, Avery found herself in the middle of a desert and she partially found herself amused that she was in the middle of nowhere. Standing up, she noticed rock formations and realized that she was standing in the past, the New Mexico HUB had yet to be built till after SHIELD won the war against HYDRA.

"I guess it could be worse." She brushed herself off and looked around only to notice several SUVs with SHIELD logos driving up. The roll of the Earth made her look up and she saw the light of Asgard falling to meet the red sand. Within seconds Lady Sif of Asgard stood where it had landed and Avery knew she had to make herself known.

Walking over she was quickly put at gunpoint and raised her hands. "I apologize for the interruption but I have to help in the hunt for Lorelei."

"Who are you?" Avery smiled as she looked at her favorite aunt, Melinda May raised her weapon at her.

"Avery Zale, I'm Skye's daughter and I'm here to help with capture of Lorelei." She knew playing her parentage was dangerous but she also knew there was no quicker way for her to gain their trust. "I used the Circlet of Gymora to come back from the year 2034, the coming days will be dark and you will be unprepared for what is ahead so Director Maria Hill send me back herself."

Sif seemed to advance on her, "the Circlet of Gymora is dangerous to any human. Only those of the other realms can safely use it."

"I guess it's a good that I'm an eighth Asgardian." Avery moved around her and walked over to May. "There is a lot to do but first finding this enchantress is our first priority and you best keep your Berserker warrior away from her, trust me when I say she'll use him to screw up the situation." She turned back to Ward, "emphasis on the screw part so stay away from her."

* * *

The comment was flippant and quite disgusting when directing it towards her father but considering she didn't know the man it didn't bother her as much as it should. She walked past Ward over to Fitz and smiled at him, he was so young like the rest of them and it made her wonder about the early years of the team. She was about to find out who they were before everything fell apart.

"Berserker warrior, you aren't Asgardian…" Sif looked at Ward and the agent sighed.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you on the way and get some information to track this Lorelei woman."

Sif let her gaze fall on Avery as she spoke, "she is right, a Berserker warrior is exactly what Lorelei would use to her advantage. No matter your skills as a warrior, you need to stay away from the battle we will rage with her." The warrior walked toward the vehicles, "Avery, I wish to speak to you on your parentage."

"Don't know much, don't know who the Asgardian was if you're asking." She moved over to let Sif sit beside her, Fitz on the other side.

* * *

A/N: I promised a sequel and it will be interesting to say the least, Avery is as closed off as Ward but as smart as Skye. More to come in the next chapter...

Any theories?

**Please read and review...**


	2. Who Are You?

Correcting the Path

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Alyssa and perhaps some of their backstory.

Spoilers: AU now, read **A Second Chance at Redemption** first or you'll be lost...

* * *

It was strange for Avery, seeing her surrogate aunt without any gray hairs or a gold ring on her finger. What was stranger, while they were still Fitzsimmons, her aunt and uncle weren't the Fitzsimmons she knew them to be. There wasn't stolen kisses between experiments or laughter surrounding the crudest jokes and despite being 'proper English' they could tell the most crudest jokes possible.

"I can hardly believe Skye to be Asgardian or you young lady." Simmons smiled at her and nodded as she withdrew blood. "Just for precaution I have to analyze your blood to confirm that you are indeed Skye's daughter."

Avery looked at the man starring her down from across the table, as if trying to analyze her and she knew he was. Grant Ward was trying to analyze how Skye had a daughter and most likely, trying to figure out if there was an Agent Zale at SHIELD. She was used to people starring at her, they had all her life without pause. She'd first been called a traitor's daughter and later after the murder of her mother, she was called a murderer. Her Aunt May and Director Hill had done everything possible to dispel the looks and whispers but she wasn't blind or deaf so she saw those that escaped.

"Something I can help you with Agent Ward?" She nailed his eyes and he shook his head, pulling up from where he leaned against the table.

"Just trying to figure out what exactly could be so bad that Hill would send you back. Are you actually sure that Hill herself did because Fury is the director?"

Avery chuckled, "he stepped into the shadows after the war that I'm trying to prevent. He handed the reins over to his wife and if you think Fury was a hard ass to mess with, there's a reason the saying at SHIELD went 'Hill hath no Fury', the woman is downright scary when she wants to be."

"She seems more down to Earth that and Fury?"

"You say that now but when the enemy nearly kills your husband and your infant child is murdered in a barrage of enemy fire, you don't become that easy going anymore." Avery stood up from the exam table. "As for Director Fury, well she's the only one in the history of SHIELD to go behind his back and he liked that apparently."

* * *

Simmons gasped and turned so her computer scene was hidden, she looked between them and Avery knew what the woman had found: the fact Ward was her father. "What is it Simmons?"

"Might as well tell him, since you have the answers right there." Avery folded her arms and watched as the scientist gulped.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea…"

Ward stood straight and looked between the two, "what is going on here?"

"Nothing, just some strange medical information. I need to speak to Avery more about them so you can leave if you want."

"SIMMONS!" The sound of an irritable person rang through the intercom and Avery watched as her father chuckled slightly.

"Would you mind terribly helping Skye please?" Simmons looked at Ward and put her hands up, "I know it's not your specialty but I'm in the middle of accessing Avery and all she needs is to be escorted to the privy."

Ward nodded, "it's not a problem."

* * *

He left and Simmons let out a breath of air, looking straight at Avery. "You could have told us."

"He's my mission, I can't let him know who I am till a critical moment in time." Avery put up her hand. "It complicated but trust me when I say, my father is the pinnacle that turns the tide of war. A war I've been tasked in preventing and I won't fail where I have failed so often before."

The scientist nodded and smiled, "show how is your mother in the future? Still hacking away at SHIELD or is she an agent in the field?"

"She's dead." Avery looked away and shook her head. "She died when I was 9 years old. You and Fitz raised me along with May, Agent Coulson would have probably helped had he not died trying to protect my mother."

"I see, well I hope I did well then. Fitz on the other hand, the man is like a monkey around children so I hope he didn't mess you up too much."

* * *

The sound of a throat being cleared made them turn to see Coulson standing in the doorway. Avery smiled and remembered the wild stories her favorite uncle would tell her of the Avengers and her parents as well as the team. Part of her saddened as she missed those stories and the laughter they shared.

"When May told me who you were, she didn't expect me to believe it." He walked in and shook his head. "But seeing you, there is no doubt who you are and I only hope we can help in any way we can provide."

"Thanks Agent Coulson." Avery smiled and tool a step forward. "This may sound strange but can I give you a hug, I haven't been able to do that since I was 9 and I miss your hugs?"

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, she relished the hug and let a tear slip. The man would die trying to stop her from harming her mother, holding her to calm her down despite what she did to him. He died trying to comfort her as she cried over her mother and what she'd done. Pulling back, Avery wiped the tear away and nodded as he smiled at her.

"Why don't you let Simmons finish with you and you can join us upstairs."

"There's something you should know." Avery sighed and looked down at her palm as it glowed blue. "This…Asgardian magic I was gifted with, it's a curse of death." Shaking her hand, the glow disappeared and she looked Coulson in the eyes. "I'm dangerous when I'm angry so you should warn everyone that when I get pissed, to stay out of my way because I've killed some good people by accident with it. It's hard to control and it's because of the rage I was born with."

"Rage?"

Avery nodded, "I was born of a Berserker warrior and the reason they never have children is because the rage is inherited. The terrible twos were interesting to say the least, Director Hill had a soft spot for me so she didn't mind the constant repairs that the Bus needed because of my tantrums." Avery chuckled, "she used to say that if you unleashed me on the enemy, they'd surrender to SHIELD just to get away."

"We'll figure out, I promise." Coulson nodded at her, she knew he was keeping her mother's secret in that statement.

May appeared and looked at them, "Hill is waiting for us, she's on conference."

"This will be interesting." Coulson smirked and Avery shook her head.

"Maybe."

* * *

They filed in and Hill folded her arms at the sight of the three including Sif. _"Not only do I have an Asgardian problem but from what May is telling me, I have a child saying I sent her back in time. Who do you think you are to say I would be stupid enough to send you back in time? Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my agents put a bullet in your head this instant."_

"Avery Zale and as for why, one name…" Avery stared straight at Hill. "Alyssa."

Hill's demeanor changed from pissed to dangerous and she got closer to the screen, _"how do you know that name?"_

"You sent me back to make sure she stayed alive, a war is coming and it'll kill more than SHIELD. Trust me, my own father died in that war saving me so I'm doing what I was ordered and I came back to stop a war."

_"Phil,"_ Hill turned her direction to Coulson, _"deputize her and welcome her to your team."_ Her attention went back to Avery, _"how do you plan on stopping this war?"_

"By saving the one man who was at the pinnacle of it all, if I can do that then we have a fighting chance. I'll let Agent Coulson in on the rest of the information I have and she'll give it to you."

* * *

After the teleconference, May looked at Avery. "Who is Alyssa?"

"Hill's daughter with Director Fury," Avery shrugged. "Not may know about her, that's why Hill is stationed at the HUB instead of the Helicarrier. That mission to England after the attack, wasn't really a mission if you get my drift. Her daughter was among those who were killed in the barrage of fire on the HUB years ago. When the war came down, the US sent in troops and in the mists of a gun blaze, one hit Alyssa Fury in the back as her caretaker tried to get her out. The report I read said she died instantly, she was only 7 months old."

"How could someone harm a child, it's barbaric." Sif looked at them all, "even enemies of Asgard do not harm children as they are innocent."

"I'm here to prevent it Lady Sif so it does not happen."

* * *

A/N: Next we see Avery slip in to see Skye before being called away to deal with Lorelei...

Thoughts or theories?

Please read and review...


	3. One-Eight Asgardian

Correcting the Path

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Alyssa and perhaps some of their backstory.

Spoilers: AU now, read **A Second Chance at Redemption** first or you'll be lost...

* * *

Avery stood by the medical pod just watching her mother lay inside talking with Ward. It amazed her the smile that her mother held, so different than one the ones she'd been witness to for so long. Growing up, she'd only seen half-smiles on her mother but talking and joking with her father, her mother had smiles that lit up the room. Despite the search for Lorelei, the specialist had taken time to check on Skye and see if she needed anything. The letter in her pocket spoke of her father loving her mother and in that moment, she saw it in his eyes as he gazed down at her mother.

Deciding to break them up, she knocked on the door to the room and saw both look up. Skye seemed to sit up and smiled at her. "Hi, you must be the new agent Ward was telling me about."

"Avery Zale, it's good to see you again."

Her mother looked so youthful and carefree, so different from the woman haunted by the events surrounding her daughter's birth. Between caring for her and missions, her mother would often disappear for a week or two and visit the academies. Aunt Jemma had said she was visiting the Wall of Valor where her father's name lay inscribed. Normally it wouldn't have been added but Hill insisted on the account that he gave his life for Skye and Avery. His name was inscribed but he wasn't allowed to hold the SHIELD emblem like everyone else on the wall.

"Have we met?" Skye seemed confused and Avery smiled.

"In my version of life yes but that time has not yet come for you and it won't if I can prevent it." Avery leaned against the wall and watched confusion spread further across her mother's face. "I come from the future and I'm here to prevent a war. As I was a product of that war, I'll cease to be when I stop it but in the end, lives will be saved."

Skye shook her head, "I'm confused."

* * *

Before Avery could speak, Fitz rushed in and looked between them all. "Good you're here, Agent Zale you're being requested by Lady Sif, something about identifying Lorelei's location and needing back up."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not!" Avery turned to him and he looked taken aback by a mere girl telling him what to do. "Lorelei will do more damage if you dare to intervene. Your Berserker rage alone will draw you into her net and she'll seduce you, you'll do more damage than you think. I need you here to protect Skye…"

Ward crossed his arms, "she's perfectly safe here in this pod."

"My Gods," Avery groaned and looked between them. "That enchantress wouldn't hesitate to harm her in a second, she's vulnerable right now and can't defend herself."

"Agent Zale, I'm coming with you." He started towards the door after squeezing Skye's hand.

* * *

As he neared the door Avery pushed him up against the wall and he twisted her around only to find her elbow in his face and legs kicked from under him. She stared down at him and shook her head as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry but I won't watch some psychopathic Asgardian enchantress seduce my father into hurting my family." As he processed her words, she pulled an ICER from her side and shot him in the shoulder, knocking him out.

"Father?" Skye's voice resonated and she turned to see her mother sitting up watching the whole thing. "You're Ward's daughter in the future?"

"Yeah, but he's one of the people I'm saving just like he saved me." She looked back down at her father. "He gave his life for mine when I was two days old and now I can let him have a life. He deserves to be more than a name on a wall, he deserves the ability to be a father and husband."

Avery stepped over her father and looked at Fitz, "help him to his bunk while I meet with Sif." Without another word she left and Fitz bent down to drag Ward's arm around his shoulder. He looked to Skye and she shrugged at him as if it was amusing to see.

* * *

Finding Sif in the cargo bay with May and Coulson, Avery opened her backpack that lay with the supplies and pulled out a metal rod about a foot long. May and Coulson looked up to see the girl shaking the rod out till it was a staff with Asgardian markings.

"Is that a Berserker staff?" May tried to touch it and Avery swung it around her back till it rested at her side.

"Don't touch it Agent May." Avery put her hand out and with a simple shake the staff turned back into a rod, placed in a pouch that went across her back. "You know the power of the staff, this one was a gift from Lady Sif herself when I was 10 years old. Without it, I would have harmed far more than I already have. I was born of a Berserker warrior, I'm sure Sif can explain the repercussions of such births."

Sif looked up at her, "you'd be the first in thousands of years. Odin banned Berserker warriors from having children as their rage was passed on to their children from the moment they came alive in the womb. How did you survive your first years?"

Avery smiled at her, "I had a loving mother who knew how to calm me and after that I merely accepted what I was myself. I channeled my anger and pain into becoming a SHIELD agent and a Berserker warrior." She pulled the ICER from her hip and checked the cartridge before putting it back. "Let's go get this bitch."

As she opened the back of the SUV, she heard Sif speak proudly. "She is a mighty warrior for one so young."

"Too much of a warrior." May spoke and opened the driver side door as Coulson opened the door so Sif could sit in the front.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were under fire and Sif was pushing an airstream to cover the team. Coulson stood up as May shot several men, giving the all clear. "Men stay outside, let Sif and Avery take Lorelei."

Avery grabbed the rod from her back and shook it once to allow the Berserker staff to open. Sif joined her and they went inside to see Lorelei surrounded by men. She paused at seeing Sif but her gave shifted to Avery's staff, as if surprised by it.

"Lorelei, still manipulating men to do your dirty work I see." Sif looked at her and Avery stayed silent, watching each of the men.

"I see you're still a step or two behind." Lorelei circled over and smirked, eyes still switching between Sif and Avery.

Sif only stared at the woman, "you know how this ends Lorelei. So come willingly…"

"You mistake me for someone who fears you. I've bested you before or have you forgotten?" The men seemed to circle them and Lorelei smirked, "tear them apart and get me that staff."

Avery watched one aim a shotgun at Sif and immediately knocked the gun out using the staff, quickly turning to knock both him and the one behind her to the ground. Several men came at them and Avery quickly dispatched them, with her staff and gun before standing and looked straight at Lorelei. The psychopath looked quite surprised at the unknown warrior before her.

"Who are you? Clearly human but you hold a Berserker staff."

"Human yes but also an eighth-Asgardian." Avery smirked at her, "my great-grandfather is Prince Hoenir, brother of Odin and my father is a Berserker warrior, human but a Berserker warrior all the same." She took a step forward and held out her palm facing up, it began to glow. "Now, that Berserker rage combined with royal Asgardian magic…I think you know what the Touch of Death can do to common Asgardians."

* * *

Sif pulled out the collar and advanced on Lorelei while Avery move towards her, palm glowing. Lorelei looked between Sif and Avery before grabbing the agent's hand and shoved it at her chest. Instantly she began to gasp and fell to the side lifeless, Avery took a few steps back and made a fist so the glow disappeared.

"I never expected her to take the coward's way out." Sif sighed and looked at Avery, watching as the agent stood breathing heavily. "Princess…"

"I'm no princess," Avery whispered and looked up at the warrior before her. "I'm a murderer and I always have been, always will be."

She turned and walked out of the bar with Sif following, Lorelei's body in her arms. Coulson and May met them at the SUV, the lead agent prepared to fire more rounds if necessary.

"She has chosen a coward's death instead of returning to Asgard." Sif put the body in the back of the SUV when May opened the hatch. She immediately was over to Avery, who stood looking at the sky. "You call yourself a murderer but Lorelei is the one who chose death. If you speak such truth than you are of the daughter Hoenir left here long ago, one he mourned since Odin ordered him never to return. You are of the royal family…"

"Perhaps," Avery looked at Sif, "but I don't want a crown and neither will my mother...we'd prefer staying here with my father who is human."

* * *

A/N: Next we see the events of 'End of the Beginning' with Avery involved. We also see Ward try to talk to Avery and the letter from her father returns to the mix.

**Please read and review...**


	4. A Turn to a Beginning

Correcting the Path

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Alyssa and perhaps some of their backstory.

Spoilers: AU now, read **A Second Chance at Redemption** first or you'll be lost...

* * *

Avery sat on the balcony overlooking the cargo bay as she worked on her gun, a shadow blocked the little sunlight getting in and she looked up to see her father looming over her. He squatted down beside her and picked up the spare gun that lay beside parts of the one in her hand. Grant Ward was quiet and patient, that was something she was beginning to understand.

"Were we happy?" He looked straight into her brown eyes, "your mother and I, did we have a good and happy life?"

"No," Avery began piecing the gun back together and watched her father question her silently. "You died when I was two days old and before that, from what I gathered, HYDRA was more important to you. Did you love each other? There was no doubt that you were the only person my mother thought of and everyone swears you loved her as well but you can see why I question the truth." She looked down at her gun and pulled the stock back as she finished the assembly. "You were my hero growing up, Mom used to tell me stories about you but in reality you were a traitor and the person who emotionally destroyed my mother." Standing, she put both guns in their holsters and whispered. "They say fatherhood changes a man and I guess they were right in regards to you. You only changed when a madman wanted your daughter as payment for a life debt, suddenly you were willing to protect us." She pressed the letter into his chest and walked away once he held it in his hand.

Ward watched Avery walk away and looked down at the letter in his hands, stained with blood but nearly pristine as if it'd been preserved for years. Opening the letter he began to read and it caused him to lean against the wall of the cargo bay, as words of a future-self spoke of pain and betrayal. What seemed like hours later despite being only minutes, Ward folded it up and placed it in his pocket.

The secrets he carried seemed to slowly eat at him but the piece of paper felt as if it could take them all away. He felt a chance that one future didn't give him, the chance to do right by a daughter who never knew him and a lover he emotionally destroyed through betrayal. He could change it all with only a few words to a man who believed in second chances.

* * *

Phil Coulson stood starring at the one of his agents, surprised about the words coming from his mouth. He shook his head and wondered why a man who had so much to gain by keeping the biggest secret since SHIELD itself, would spill it all in a matter of moments.

"Why are you choosing to tell me this instead of continue lying? Ward I don't understand why you're telling me if Garrett said you were to put a bullet in anyone if they found out."

Ward shook his head and pulled the letter from his pocket, "Avery sir, she made me realize that I destroyed the life of someone I care for deeply. If there is a chance to stop that, to give that person a real future…"

"That person if on this plane?"

"Yes sir…"

Coulson folded his arms, "I thought you said that it wasn't emotionally invested, what was going on between you and May."

"It's not May sir and as for a name…we have a kid walking around this plane, I think that's enough of a clue."

"Skye…" the lead agent inhaled deeply before he exhaled. "How long?"

"I don't know, I know it didn't hit me till I watched her lay dying in front of me." Ward shook his head. "According to Avery, I practically destroyed her emotionally and that fact alone is enough to make me rethink everything. The thought of Skye not being…well, Skye is impossible to think of."

Coulson stood and walked around his head, "they say love is powerful enough to change who you are but I think they're wrong." He removed a box from his desk, "I think starring into the eyes of our children change us in ways we can never expect."

Ward watched as he circled the desk and held out the silver bracelet that Skye had worn for weeks just before getting shot. "Sir?"

"Just until we get HYDRA under control, it's not because I don't trust you because I do." Coulson leaned against his desk and held out the bracelet again. "John Garrett may have made it seem like you owe him everything but all you owe him is a simple thank you. Loyalty stays with family and you're proving who your family is at this very moment. You want to change for Skye than start changing right now."

* * *

The ramp opened on the tarmac and instantly the team was met with Victoria Hand, Felix Blake, Jasper Sitwell, John Garrett and Antoine Triplett. Of course all of them stared in shock at all members of Coulson's team holding weapons on them. Even Fitzsimmons held ICER pistols in their hands, waiting for a shot to take. Skye was flanked by both Ward and Coulson but held a weapon in her hand.

"Agent Coulson what the hell is this?" Hand stared them all down and didn't move, none of them did.

"Agent Ward has informed me of several HYDRA sleeper agents within SHIELD's ranks and there are two of them among you right now." Coulson looked at Garrett, "he told me everything and I didn't ask for his life."

Garrett was quick and pulled out his weapon, aiming it at Hand quickly. "I'll kill her." Sitwell and Blake followed, guns raised and aimed at Hand.

"No you won't." Avery stood on the balcony and jumped down, landing on her feet and one hand. She stood and advanced towards them only stopping beside Skye. "You've ruined enough lives."

"Garrett?" Trip looked at him confused, "what is going on sir?"

Ward took a few steps forward, "he's HYDRA, the whispers of it never dying were true. It goes all the way to Pierce himself and it has to be stopped."

"You're HYDRA too Son, don't start pretending you aren't."

Ward shook his head at his former SO, "you're right, I admitted I was but I chose my team over a delusional madman. You want the secrets to save yourself and that tells me one thing, you only care about yourself instead of the greater good. Whatever it takes to save John Garrett, not the world."

"I don't know where you're getting your info kid but it's wrong."

"Is it?" Avery took a step forward and was only stopped by Ward's arm being placed up so she couldn't go further. "In my time, John Garrett was willing to destroy anyone and everyone to achieve the secrets of GH-325, including sacrificing me and my mother. Look me in the eyes and dare to tell me you wouldn't sacrifice a newborn child just to get alien tech to save yourself?"

"Who are you?"

Avery laughed, "that's right, you didn't see me coming. I guess you aren't really that clairvoyant after all, I guess you lied about that little name."

"Clairvoyant?" The question erupted from both Ward and Skye at the same time.

"Yeah, he's the one to shoot Skye…or order it at least." Avery shook her head and watched as rage erupted in her father's face. She knew he connected the dots on who shot her mother and how it affected her father.

* * *

Without so much as a word, Ward fired a shot at Garrett much to everyone's confusion. Instantly chaos erupted and her father was being dragged away by Coulson as Hand and May took out Blake and Sitwell. Avery walked over to Garrett's body to see him struggling to breathe, still alive but would only have seconds if not minutes left.

"Who are you?" He whispered and Avery pushed back her hair from her face as he stared up at her.

"Avery Ward from the year 2034, my mother is the woman you had shot." She stared into his cold eyes. "The person my father sacrificed himself for when I was two days old. Unlike that future, a new one is about to be written where neither of them sacrifice themselves for me or each other. Where you don't destroy a family before it has a chance to begin."

"Hail HYDRA." Garrett smirked and Avery stood up, staring down at him.

"Long live SHIELD."

Coulson's hand on her shoulder came as Garrett drew his last breath. "Avery, we need you on the Bus now. Hand is about to video conference with Fury himself and we're going to need your knowledge."

"When did he tell you the truth?" She turned to Coulson, "my father, when did tell you the truth?"

"This morning, he said he couldn't let Skye becoming emotionally destroyed."

Avery nodded and let a small smile go. "He must really love her if he turned so quickly."

* * *

A/N: Next they take on HYDRA quickly before it comes out of the woodwork -Winter Soldier Spoilers...

Also Ward lets go of the secret he holds, about his feeling for Skye and about Avery...

Please read and review...


	5. I Wasn't Going to Let Him Hurt You

Correcting the Path

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Alyssa and perhaps some of their backstory.

Spoilers: AU now, read **A Second Chance at Redemption** first or you'll be lost...

* * *

Avery saw her mother sitting in one of the chairs on her laptop, assigned to go through SHIELD files by Hand herself. Apparently the woman realized the best way to get into SHIELD and find all of HYDRA was using the one hacker/computer specialist that they had without any possibility of HYDRA corruption. Skye only looked up when Avery sat down across from her and started working on her own laptop, provided by Coulson at request. Hand didn't like that she was assigned, without any background or other information, by Hill herself and apparently Fury just gave Avery a look and told her to get to work.

"If you get password blocked, just use the password." Avery look at her mother to see the hacker giving her a familiar look of 'are you serious?' before going back to work.

"I would if I had the password, hence the need for hacking."

Avery chuckled, "you can use the password up until you get to Council documents and then you'll need to use a backdoor coding algorithm with a two-bit viral defense so it attacks anyone who tries to stop you."

"Where'd you learn to hack like that? I'm not sure your father even knows how to turn on a computer."

* * *

The smile on her face drifted as she remembered when she was seven and her mother had sat her down to teach her basic hacking. "My mother taught me until she died, Agent Ward is my father but he died when I was two days old. It destroyed my mother emotionally, she couldn't quite get over the fact she fell in love with a HYDRA sleeper agent whose only chance at redemption came with a bullet to save his daughter's life."

"What happened to her?" Skye asked earnestly and innocently, as if she was completely unaware that she was her mother.

Avery held out her hand and opened her palm, the blue glow that stole life began to show. "It's called the Touch of Death, it's rarely seen because the second component to create it has been banned for thousands of years. You take Asgardian royal magic and mix it with a Berserker warrior and you get something that can suck the life out of any being. I was nine years old and I was so angry at my mother because she wouldn't let me go with her to the Wall of Valor, she always went by herself. My anger and rage exploded in a single second I sucked the life from the very woman who gave me life." She curled her hand up into a fist and looked down. "I'm a murderer and I always will be, nothing can change that."

Skye reached over and closed her hand around Avery's fist, "you came back to change all that and I'm sure your mother, whoever she was, would be proud of what you're doing. You're helping to stop a war and you've saved your father…who says you won't save her?"

* * *

Grant Ward stood against the wall in the Interrogation Room, he looked up when the door opened and found Skye with a bottle of water.

"I thought you were Coulson." He moved over as she did and sat down, accepting the bottle of water from her.

"Why'd you do it?" She shook her head slightly as she asked solemnly. "Why'd you shoot Garrett? I know he was bad but…"

Ward shook his head, "I lost it, there's no excuse."

"SHIELD wanted the Clairvoyant captured not killed, Garrett was no exception."

"Think about what he's done. Think about the Centipede Program, how he experimented on innocent people like Mike Peterson. How he kidnapped and tortured Coulson…" Ward leaned forward, "how he ordered Quinn to shoot you. He wasn't going to stop Skye, no until you…" he paused and leaned back. "I wasn't going to let that happen."

Skye sighed and looked down, "so what happens now?"

"I face a SHIELD review board, whatever the punishment is I'll take it." He let his gaze fall to her, "I deserve it but I don't regret what I've done."

"You don't?"

He shook his head and met her eyes, "no, not if it means you're safe. You and…Avery."

Skye looked at him confusingly, "what does Avery have to do with this?"

"No one's told you?" He smiled and reached over, taking her hand. "Avery is our daughter, mine and yours."

The new agent shook her head in confusion, "she…how? Not how as in 'how is it physically possible' because that's obvious but how as in…how?"

Ward chuckled at her confusion and removed the letter from his back pocket, "this should clear some things up."

Taking the letter, Skye unfolded it and leaned back to read. He watched her facial expressions and saw a myriad of expressions fall across her beautiful features. Ward watched as a tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away.

* * *

After a few moments, Skye folded the letter up and stared at it. "So…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He reached across the table and took her hand. "Just know that everything about you written in that letter is truth and it always has been. I've made choices that I regret but when Avery told me I emotionally destroyed you, I couldn't…if that's where all this leads, where my betrayal led I wasn't going to let that happen. I'll face what I've done as long as you are happy and safe…even if it means losing the possibility of such an amazing daughter."

Skye met his eyes and reached over hand over to see a lump under his shirt sleeve. She pealed back the sleeve to see the bracelet she'd worn for weeks. "Coulson put this on you?"

"He said by telling him I was formerly aligned with HYDRA that I haven't lost his trust and that I have a second chance. I have to wear it until HYDRA is completely taken down."

"Well I can't say it's the most comfortable thing but it does keep track of everything from your health to electronic usage." She smiled at him and he caught her hand again, "now weapon usage, not sure how it handles around ICERs or real guns. Actually we already found that out didn't we?"

* * *

A/N: Next we see Avery faced with the consequences of going back in time and also see Ward and Skye act like parents.

Most of the beginning of the talk between Ward and Skye was taken from the episode.

**Please read and review...**


	6. Just Save Her

Correcting the Path

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Alyssa and perhaps some of their backstory.

Spoilers: AU now, read **A Second Chance at Redemption** first or you'll be lost...

* * *

In the Command Center, Hand stood looking at the muted security feed. May and Coulson joined her and watched as Skye and Ward talked, both chuckling every so often. Avery joined and smiled at what she saw in regards to her parents.

"You're telling me that he turned allegiances for her, your hacker?" Hand shook head after a huff, arms crossed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, after Romanoff and Barton I'm not sure you can have a team without them somehow coming romantically involved Phil."

Avery laughed before coughing and grabbing her chest, she gasped in pain and doubled over. Instantly May and Coulson were by her side, calling for Simmons.

"It's okay." Avery smiled at him, "I knew this could happen."

Coulson combed back her hair, "what could happen?"

"I start to fade from existence, the timeline is being rewritten…the war has been stopped and the events leading up to my conception will never happen." Avery coughed as Simmons arrived and instructed Coulson to carry her down to the medical pod.

* * *

Downstairs, Avery looked at Coulson as Hand stood in the doorway of the medical pod with May. "I want to see my parents, please."

"Okay." He squeezed her hand and turned to May. "Get Ward."

Hand looked between them, "Agent Ward is in custody for…"

"Save it Victoria, give him five minutes with his daughter." Coulson stared her down and he shut up. He turned back to Avery, "you did good, you saved him…"

"I know." She smiled and coughed again, blood seeping from her mouth.

Simmons shook her head, "she's molecularly destabilizing, at this rate she has a few hours at most."

* * *

Seconds later Ward and Skye appeared in the room and instantly, Ward was combing back Avery's hair. She smiled at him and he nodded at her. "You did what you came to do, you saved everyone."

"I saved you." She whispered and looked at them both. "I saved you both and you have a future, no matter what it holds."

Skye looked at Simmons, "is there anything you can do?"

"Not here, I don't have the technology…we're working with temporal degradation and it's never been explored."

Skye realized something and looked at Avery, "you said Asgardian royal magic, who is Asgardian?"

"You are…you're a fourth, granddaughter to King Odin's brother." Avery let a small chuckle at the face Skye gave.

"You think they'll save her?" Ward pondered and Skye shrugged, as if saying 'yeah, maybe'.

Coulson smiled at them and looked up at the roof, "Heimdall we call on Lady Sif's intervention." He shrugged at the people watching him, "give them an hour and I'm sure she'll show up."

"We may not have an hour." Simmons spoke and looked at them all, "I don't know anything about this type of degradation, it's like asking me about how to fly a plane."

Avery sighed and looked at Skye, "tell me a story…I used to love your stories."

"A story," Skye smiled and sat on the bed. "Okay, well how about the one where there was a princess who saw the past and wanted to change it…"

* * *

Hand, Coulson and May were instructed to go back upstairs by Simmons and handled the issues with SHIELD. Skye and Ward stayed by Avery, being parents to her in what could be her final hours. Skye sat telling Avery a story while Ward stood listening, keeping vigil over them both till the last moment.

A radio call later and a short car ride later, an agent was escorting Sif onto the Bus. She looked immediately at Coulson and nodded.

"Heimdall said the princess was in grave danger, what has happened to harm Skye?"

Hand's eyes went wide, "are you saying that hacker is an Asgardian princess?"

"I do not believe we have met but yes, Skye is granddaughter to Odin's brother, Hoenir." Her attention went straight to Coulson, "I left her in your care till arrangements could be made because you show great loyalty to the royal family. Where is your healer, I must speak to her immediately."

Coulson put up his hands, "it's not Skye, it's Avery who is in danger. Due to the whole time travel mess that none of us understand, her cells are destabilizing as far as Simmons can see. We were hoping such Asgard has experience with such devices, you could help her."

"I see," Sif nodded and turned her head in thought. "There is one such method that can assist an Asgardian royal and as she is of royal blood, it is possible to help. Unfortunately it is not without its own form of cruelty. I must see her immediately."

* * *

Sif found herself watching as Ward paced the small pod while Skye sat with Avery, holding her hand and talking to her. She looked at them both and they paused at seeing her. "Lady Sif…"

"May I speak with you both in regards to Avery?"

Skye slid from the bed and Ward followed after squeezing Avery's hand, "can you save her?"

"Yes but it is not without a price. Every action in regards to the Circlet of Gymora has consequences, undoing the past and rewriting was to come among them. The price is Avery's life as she ceases to be as the events leading to her cease to be. Asgardian royalty long ago developed a method to save one of their children when they played with Circlet of Gymora accidently. I can save her but I would not be saving Avery."

Ward put up a hand, "I don't understand, how can you save her and not save Avery, she is Avery."

"She would be given a new life and have no memories of her past, no memory of her parents or what she has done here." Sif looked at them both, "she is but a child in regards to Asgardian life and so the decision must rest on you. I can save Avery's life but she would not be Avery any longer. I would arrange her memories be of growing up in the palace among a family who perished in the war, of her being a warrior who found a Berserker staff and fought with might. She'd have access to memories of loving parents and a happy life with them, not the pain that she grew with."

Skye looked back at Avery, feeling possessive and protective since it all began. She had found out she had a daughter that very morning but already she couldn't imagine any harm coming to the girl who had changed their lives. She looked to Ward to see his gaze falling on Avery as well; Avery had been among them for such a short time but had already become an essential part of them.

"Just save her…let her forget being a murderer as she calls herself."

"I will arrange for the transport immediately." Sif turned to leave and Skye made her way into the pod.

* * *

Bending over Avery, she pushed back the girl's hair and smiled. Avery opened her eyes to see her mother looking at her.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Sif is here to take you to Asgard to heal you. She said they can prevent you from fading away, perks of being a princess I guess."

Avery smiled at her, "so I guess I'll see you when I get back?"

"Yeah," Skye nodded and lied in that moment. "Yeah you'll see us again but before you go, that password you were telling me about."

"HYDRA…kind of ironic, they use the enemy as the password." Avery coughed and noticed her father looming behind her mother. "You owe me a sparring session when I get back."

He nodded at her, "when you're better we'll go a round but you need to focus on healing and listening to Sif."

Avery smiled at them both, "I always wondered what you were like when I stared at the picture of you playing battleship. I wondered what my parents were like when there wasn't a war and they were happy. Now I know…"

Sif appeared in the doorway, "it's time, Dr. Simmons is going to help me take her to the site."

"I love you Dad." Avery looked at her father as he stared, Simmons starting to unhook Avery from machines. "I'm glad I got to tell you once."

* * *

As Simmons rolled Avery out of the room, Sif looked at both Skye and Ward. "If she ever returns, she will not know you and no amount of memories will let her remember. There is one last task you can do…one gift you can give her in this besides her life."

"What can we give her exactly?" Skye sighed, "you're saving her and we just fed her lies about coming back."

"She'll need a name…a new name, Avery must be forgotten as it is not Asgardian. Give me a meaning and I shall supply a few to choose from."

"Victory…" Skye smiled, "she achieved a victory with this mission of hers."

"There is one…Syvera means victorious defender…"

Ward nodded, "Syvera fits her...that's her new name."

"Syvera, Princess of Asgard…a fitting name. I will return with news in the coming days, do not feel the pain of her loss because unlike the mortal wounds of many battles, she lives with no wounds this day."

* * *

A/N: Okay and permission to cry...

The story is not finished and continues on with dealing with the aftermath of saving SHIELD from HYDRA.

**Please read and review...**


	7. Think of Those You Love

Correcting the Path

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Alyssa and perhaps some of their backstory.

Spoilers: AU now, read **A Second Chance at Redemption** first or you'll be lost...

* * *

The days following Avery's departure were like a cloudy mess, she'd become a part of their team in such a short time frame. Coulson watched as both her parents, who were thrusted into parenthood unexpectedly and so shortly, grieved in their own ways both apart and together. Victoria Hand had soon realized that having an Asgardian princess with the team was a nightmare but held her tongue in regards to Skye from that day forward. She even went as far as to apologize for throwing her off the plane when Coulson went missing and was extremely polite, not lecturing the girl on SHIELD rules and regulations.

"Romanoff is currently questioning Pierce." Hand looked between Coulson and May as they stood with her in the Command Room. Skye and Ward both stood among the three, they'd been included in all attack plans or information trade. "Her reputation preceded her because the man started spilling when he heard her name."

Coulson folded his arms, "how far does the infiltration go?"

"Deep, thanks to Skye we've managed to construct a grid to determine what areas haven't been breached and where the cleaning begins. We also found a list with Pierce that gives all agents Level 6 and higher that are HYDRA. All of them are being detained and questioned but we're discovering that over a third of SHIELD is actually HYDRA."

"It makes sense." Ward leaned against the table, "HYDRA preaches a new world order that gives freedom to all those who join. It's a controlled freedom but they don't tell recruits that till they're in so deep they can't get out. I joined out of misguided loyalty to Garrett but I know he joined because of the power that HYDRA gave him. He once stated when drunk that HYDRA gives each man his own power and with that power comes freedom."

Skye looked at him, "so basically Nazi Germany without the Nazi movement."

"Basically." He shrugged and Hand seemed to nod at the description.

* * *

"We can't contain all these men and women." May spoke and met all eyes around the table. "We have two choices in the matter, to request they turn allegiances or…well we know where that other option leads."

Skye let her eyes drift towards Ward's rear where the letter Avery gave him sat in his back pocket. He refused to surrender the letter and carried it in his back pocket at all times. It was folded into a small plastic envelope to protect it but never left his body. "There may be another way, give me an hour." She turned to leave, only taking long enough to fish the small envelope from Ward's pocket. He turned suddenly at her hand on his rear but she just walked away. "I'll return it."

Hand shook her head, "what is she going to do?"

"It's Skye, there's no way to tell." Ward stood and crossed his arms. "However, despite her…distinct approach, she always comes through for this team."

"First we have Thor with the Avengers and now you have an Asgardian princess on your team. What is next, we have a damn Frost Giant working at the HUB?"

Coulson gave her a stern look, "SHIELD maintains good relations with Asgard and the fact that they trust us with their royal children is perhaps a sign of good faith on their part. We have to show good faith by not dismissing them so easily. Skye was born here on Earth as far as we know and she's only known this world as her home, to ask her to leave it is selfish on our part. She's a member of this team and it will stay that way."

* * *

An hour later they heard a beep and looked at the screen to see a video of Skye, she wore her usual clothes and her hair was down but she sat in a way that could only be described as regal. She smiled at those watching before speaking.

"Many of you don't know who I am but those who do, know I'm no threat to HYDRA or SHIELD. Days ago a woman arrived, someone skilled and lethal but she wasn't a threat to us because she was one of us. She was a SHIELD agent who spoke of dark times ahead, of deaths and births that affect us all. Her name was Avery and she was my daughter from the year 2034, one I will never have now but in her final moments she gave her father and I a future we wouldn't have had if that war had come.

"You choose sides in a war and although your intentions are noble, sometimes lies look like truth and truth looks like lies. Who are we? Are we SHIELD or HYDRA?" She shrugged and smiled, "we're neither, we're people who have our own minds and our own hearts. The control of others is what each organization strives for but why is the question. HYDRA seeks power and control over humanity while SHIELD strives to protect and while I don't always agree with their rules and regulations, I wouldn't trade being an agent of SHIELD.

"I want you to hear from my daughter's father, his words on how horrible working for HYDRA became in a time that won't be. His death followed these words and as you listen, I want you think of your own families. You stand by HYDRA or SHIELD but do you stand for the good of the innocent or the horrible ideas of bad men?" She looked down and opened the letter, the blood stains visible on the video.

_"Avery, _

_By now you've heard stories about me, some good but probably mostly bad. I can't lie to you because there is no other truth than these words laid before you. I will most likely die keeping you and your mother safe but I can live with that. I chose wrong and harmed people, my payment is losing the chance to raise you and to love you like you deserve._

_You've probably grown up surrounded by amazing people and been raised by an equally amazing mother. I hope you didn't give her a hard time because your mother is an amazing person who hasn't had the best life but she makes good from the bad. You've probably heard of what I've done and the lies I told to keep my cover. Let me be the one to tell you that if one thing was real, it was how much I loved you and your mother._

_When I was a boy I had a hard life and a man pulled me from that hell. He gave me a purpose and I owed him my life. He recruited me into HYDRA and molded me into a killer that would do anything necessary to keep a cover. I was recruited onto an agent's team, he had no idea who I was and at the time my cover was working as a SHIELD agent. I was prepared to do whatever my SO wanted me to but your mom changed that._

_She became a member of the team and I couldn't help what I felt for her. She'll tell you most of what happened but I know that her getting shot was enough, I couldn't help it anymore. I knew I loved her and I planned on showing her but then the order was given and I had to be HYDRA again. We began rebuilding HYDRA till your mother showed up, pregnant with you and I didn't know what to think. All I knew was the moment I felt you kick my hand, I had fallen in love all over again. I wasn't prepared for the only thing good I had a part in to be the payment for the debt I owed._

_I kept you and your mother safe, helping to give birth to you and keep you from the mad men that wanted to hurt you. The first moment I held you was the moment I knew I loved you. You were perfect and so pure, so good and innocent that as your father I only knew I'd harm those who wanted you. I made the decision then to do everything possible to keep you from the hands of HYDRA. In the few moments I've had with you I realize that this is all the time we'd get together so I memorized all of you. Your tiny hands and feet and your eyes as you gaze at me, you kick when you hear the sound of my voice like you did before you were born. I can't describe how much I love the fact that you know who I am._

_Avery, I wish I was there to love you and hug you but it wasn't meant to be. Just know that if I could be there I would, I'd have turned my back on my SO without a second thought if I had known you'd be a light in what was darkness. Your mother was my first chance at redemption and I failed to notice but I didn't with you. Holding you in my arms I know now that of all the wrong I've done, you're the only right thing I had a hand in. I love you and I hope one day you can forgive me for not being there for you. _

_Your Father." _

Skye folded the letter up and looked at the video.

"A man forced to abandon his newborn daughter he found redemption in all because he owed a debt. How many of you would sacrifice your daughters and sons, mothers and fathers because you were asked to? That's the difference between HYDRA and SHIELD, one takes away and one gives. When you make your decision, I ask you to remember not only yourself but those you love. Also think of the future that will be stolen from you, your family and unborn children who will never get to meet you or know your love."

* * *

The video went black and all stood silently before a beep was followed by a screen popping up. They found Deputy Director Hill on the line, she nodded to them all.

"Romanoff just sent word that the video went viral on all vid screens. Half of our detained population are agreeing to spill their guts for a chance to continue serving SHIELD. When Fury told me about your hacker I thought it would go nowhere but obviously we were all wrong about her."

Coulson smiled as he nodded, "most people are."

"Well this just solves all our problems." Hand remarked sarcastically. "First the Avengers save the world and now an Asgardian princess saves SHIELD."

"I guess it shows that we aren't ready to save our own asses yet." May was the one to speak and both Ward and Coulson nodded.

* * *

A/N: I think I cried when I wrote this but I love Hand's flippant comments and May's last line.

Next we see a Skyeward moment and they discuss both Avery and possibly the start of a future.

Please read and review...


	8. Academy Days and Date Nights

Correcting the Path

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Alyssa and perhaps some of their backstory.

Spoilers: AU now, read **A Second Chance at Redemption** first or you'll be lost...

* * *

The team stood watching as the groundskeeper peeled the paper from the engraving on the Operations Wall of Valor. Once he was gone it was Skye who let herself trace the name first, a final tribute and goodbye to a mere girl that had changed their lives.

**Agent A. Ward**

The name laid under the SHIELD emblem, blazing for all to see the sacrifice and death Avery sustained in the line of duty. For while she became Syvera of Asgard, her life as Avery Ward had ceased upon leaving their world. Skye let the tears in her eyes fall because she never imagined being a mother or finding someone to be with and Avery had given her proof that it was possible. She'd only know the girl for a mere three days but already she felt as if she'd never recover from the loss.

"We won't forget her." Ward's voice carried and Skye turned to find him a few feet away. The team seemed to have left them to mourn the loss. "I won't forget what she did for me, not even for a second."

Skye shook her head, "she knew from the first moment that she could die but she still did it anyways. She knew she could possibly change things so she's never born but…she sacrificed herself for us, why?"

"Who knows why," he moved to stand beside her and gently reached down to take her hand. "What matters is that we don't screw up our second chance." He smiled and gently reached up to clear away the tears on her cheek. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"You're asking me on a date?" She met his eyes, "is this because of Avery or because…"

He took a step closer and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I'd kiss you right now but seeing as we're at my old school…" he pulled back and smirked at her, seeing a smile cross her face.

"Alright then Agent Ward, I'd love to go on a date with you." She pointed at him, "just no mission attached got it? Dinner and dinner only so if something happens you'll ignore it and just sit in your chair."

"You have a…" before he could talk a voice called out to him.

* * *

"Grant Ward?" They both turned to see a tall well-built man walk over, he looked like a marine crossed with Captain America if Skye had to give any details. He wore his hair short but the glasses were the geeky give away. "Well I'll be damned, I thought the next time I saw you I'd be staring at your name instead." He paused when he saw Skye, "if it isn't the girl who took most of HYDRA down. Daniel Perez and you are?"

"Agent Skye Zale," she held out her free hand and he took it. "Level 1 CS-Specialist."

"How can you be a Computer Specialist Specialist? Is that even a term?"

Ward chuckled and looked at Skye, "not quite a specialist yet, still a rookie field agent but you'll get there."

"Especially since I have a very patient and loving SO." She smiled at him before turning back to Perez. "So, have any stories about Ward here from the academy days because I am dying to hear about his rookie days."

Perez laughed and pointed at her, "oh do I have some stories for you. There was this one time his first year that he went on a date with this girl…"

"I don't think she needs to hear about this." Ward quickly interjected but Skye put her hand over his mouth and nodded.

"Please continue."

Perez laughed before continue, "complete disaster this guy, spills food and drink all over her. Mind you she was fifth year operations student so wiped the floor with him, he's never lived it down. Speaking of girls, you still in the game or are you playing for the other team? I mean I'm cool with either but man, Dillon from our third year, he's teaching here and let me tell you he is looking for a little no-strings attached type of thing."

Skye busted out laughing and her hand slipped from his mouth, she covered her own. "Oh Ward." She shook her head as she laughed and he rolled his eyes, folding his arms as she had her giggle fest. "That is so…I can't wait to tell Fitzsimmons and May, oh…" she pointed and nodded at him. "May will never let you live this down considering you guys had your," she made quotations with her fingers, "little 'no strings' attached deal going on. Maybe I should ask her…"

Ward put his hand over her mouth as his arm went about her, "Skye, I will personally make you do 200 pull ups if you don't stop."

Her eyes got wide and she nodded as he removed his hand. "Okay, I can stop."

He kissed her head, "why don't you go find Simmons and see what she can do for tonight."

"Right, our date." She smiled at him and looked at Perez as Ward let her go. "Nice meeting you Agent Perez and I look forward to future communications."

She slipped away and Perez whistled, "man you have yourself a catch there, where'd you find her? Communications Academy? Some base somewhere because I need to go shopping."

"Actually it was in the back of a van in Los Angeles during a mission. She hacked SHIELD and they hired her," Ward smiled as he watched Skye and Simmons through the window. "I took her as my rookie and she's changed my life…they both did." He let his gaze float to the wall where Avery's name laid.

Perez followed his gaze and saw the name, "so you're the guy in the video…are you saying you're HYDRA?"

"No," Ward quickly answered. "I have no loyalty to them, not anymore. I was stupidly mislead and I paid for it a lifetime ago. Now my loyalty is to Skye and our team."

"All for a girl…I have to say that takes guts, turning on everything for a girl."

"She's worth it."

* * *

Skye looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, it wasn't fancy but it wasn't her normal every day wear either. She'd chosen the outfit he'd met her in and wondered if he'd remember her wearing it.

"Well that's as good as it's gonna get so he'd better like what he sees." Skye exited the bathroom to find Ward leaning against the wall across from it. "Hi…"

He smiled as he looked her up and down, "just as beautiful as the day we met."

"So you do remember…"

"That you were wearing that exact outfit, yes although the only thing missing is the bag over your head."

Skye chuckled and smiled at him, "so where are you taking me?"

"I tried to convince Coulson to let me take you to Paris but he just asked if I wanted to pay for the mileage out of my own budget. We'll just have to settle for this nice Lebanese place in Midtown Manhattan."

"I've never actually tried Lebanese food."

Ward smiled at her, "I actually like it so I'll share some of my favorites with you."

* * *

Midway through the meal Skye sat listening as he explained his childhood from the misery under his brother to the burning of the family home when Garrett rescued him. She grasped his hand a quarter of the way through the story and he focused on her when things seemed to get tough.

"There's a difference now." Skye spoke softly, "you have a family now and we aren't going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

Ward put down the glass of water he held, "I know that."

"And I'm here for you," she squeezed his hand and placed her other on top of their clasped hands as a smile graced her face. "Like you said, we shouldn't waste a second chance."

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, "yeah, it was good." Ward waved for the check and quickly paid before pulling her chair out for her. "So, back to the Bus huh?"

"Not if you don't want to do something else." He placed his hand on her back as they walked towards the exit of the building. "Do you want to see or do something?"

Skye thought before smiling and nodded, "we're here so I want to walk through Central Park."

"Moonlit stroll through Central Park it is." He smiled at her and Skye took his hand, holding it as he waved down a cab. He turned back to her and found her smiling. "What?" Shaking her head Skye lifted up on her toes and kissed him, hand going to his cheek before pulling back to smile.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help but make a little fun of Ward and I do believe there was probably awkwardness after being trained by Garrett.

**Please read and review...**


End file.
